


7th Heaven

by jinwann



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children au, Kids!Sekai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is sick and tired of watching Minseok run away from him. They've saved the planet once, and he's not going to let the planet's second collapse drive them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Finally sunk further into my FF7 trashdom-ness and wrote this. I tried. Also this is like a post-apocalyptic au sort of thing with vaguely mentioned minor character death and diseases that are eventually cured.

It had always been a push and pull between them. Minseok had big dreams of joining SOLDIER and fighting to protect the world, protect the energy that powered the world. Joonmyun was content in their little rural town of Nibelheim, playing in the mountains surrounding the town and watching the stars from the highest peak he could climb. Minseok had the tendency to keep people away, keep his emotions and feelings locked and under his control. Joonmyun always had his heart on his sleeve, even if he always ended up hurt. But they were kids and still best friends, even if they would’ve been in two completely different class spheres had times been different. They tugged on each other in an attempt to keep themselves grounded, keep themselves together, when the planet was slowly being sucked of its life and the world was eventually going to crash around them.

Now, when the safety of the planet is being threatened for the second time, they’re pushing again. They’re yelling, and Joonmyun hates it because so much has changed and now they have two kids under their wings and they shouldn’t still be acting like the children they used to be.

“Quit running away!” he yells, the sound like a megaphone blowing in his ear. He can see Sehun and Jongin, the two kids they’ve somehow come to be guardians of, cower in the corner from where they think they’re hiding and it feels like driving a stake further through his heart. “Minseok, just stop!”

Minseok hardly winces, his face not even giving away that what Joonmyun is saying is even getting through his head. His fist clenches by his side, his lips stay pressed in a thin line, and his eyes glow the sickly, bright green of Mako- the constant reminder that Minseok is no longer the exact same boy Joonmyun grew up with. He carries the burden of death in the vibrant green of his eyes. 

Minseok ducks his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. “I’m sorry-”

“Please! Tell me what excuse you have now!” And Joonmyun slams his fist down on the table, splitting the wood, and it feels like punching through his own chest as Sehun and Jongin visibly flinch. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the red. He’s been so patient, he’d stayed for the kids and to watch his bar and restaurant, his dream since he’d been a kid. He’d let Minseok go out and fight for whatever the fuck he thought needed to be fixed now. But he’s tired of it, because now it feels like Minseok is going to leave and never come back. 

“Don’t give me the excuse that there’s a battle to be fought. It’s total bullshit. You’re sick and you’re just running away to let it kill you!”

At that, Minseok visibly flinches. His right palm slides up his left arm, clutching at his bicep where his long sleeve shirt covers the geostigma- the greenish coloring of skin of an infection by alien matter, one that was killing so many people by the day. The same sickness that marred Jongin’s forehead and is killing him too.  
Joonmyun can’t stand the tension so he storms out, praying that the fresh air does something to cool off his temper. He slams the door behind him, wincing at the sound, before he sits bonelessly on the porch of the bar. Minseok has been pulling his heart thin, and now that Joonmyun has gotten everything off his chest, he finally feels the tension tugging at his chest.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh. Maybe he could’ve done something else or put up with it for a little longer. He knows Minseok cares. Minseok has always been that knight in shining armor for Joonmyun even if he was highly trained in martial arts and didn’t need it. They never would have made it together for so long if Minseok didn’t care, and they wouldn’t be able to take care of two amazing kids if he didn’t care.

But where does he really stand with Minseok? If Minseok just continues running off in hopes that his possible death would spare him, does their relationship really mean anything to him? 

Joonmyun forgets how long he’s on the porch, cradling his head in his hands and hoping to sort things out with himself. The sun is just about to set when the door to 7th Heaven creaks behind him and a familiar body settles beside him.

It takes a moment for Minseok to say anything, but Joonmyun has been used to how quiet Minseok is. “I’m sorry,” he sighs. “I know it sounds like more excuses.”

“You’re scared.” Joonmyun supplements, turning to face Minseok and gazing straight into the bright green of his eyes. He’s known Minseok for so long that reading his emotions, no matter how well Minseok tries to hide it, is as easy as reading a book. “It’s okay to be afraid. I know how much you’re scared that you’ll lose Jongin to the geostigma or that someone is going to come after us and hurt us now that the planet is in danger again.”

Minseok’s face softens, and Joonmyun knows his thoughts have turned to Jongin, the young five year old they had picked up three years ago, just after the fall of Sector 7 and the complete collapse of the slums. Joonmyun remembers Minseok coming home, lips pressed tight and carrying the boy shivering in his sleep on his back. Minseok had his hand clutched warmly over Jongin’s shaking one and Joonmyun figured that somehow they’d be okay.

“I’m scared too,” he sighs, anxiously picking at the bed of his fingernails. “I couldn’t bear to lose Jongin and Sehun, or you. And I know that we aren’t really parents or a family or anything but the boys are doing well with us so I think we’re doing okay.”

Minseok’s eyes are still gazing at his feet, so Joonmyun takes Minseok’s hand between his. “We can do this together.” He stutters, feeling a lump in his throat surface. Minseok’s hand clamps down on his to stop him from trembling. “We’ve lost a lot, but we still have each other. You don’t have to fight these battles alone anymore. I’m still here- don’t push me away.”

They sit in silence for what feels like hours until Minseok pulls Joonmyun into his side, his arm squeezing around his shoulder to keep him there. “It’s hard. I couldn’t save our friends back then, and I’m not confident anymore, but I promise I’ll try.” He presses a chaste kiss to the crown of Joonmyun’s head. “I promise I’ll try.”

Joonmyun tilts his chin up, inviting Minseok for another kiss. It’s a promise that Minseok won’t leave, that they’ll save the planet again, and they’ll become a family for Jongin and Sehun. Together.

“Okay, boys, you can come out of hiding,” Joonmyun says, followed by the sounds of the boys’ groans.

“I knew he’d find out!” Sehun sighs, stomping his foot on the ground. “He must have eyes in the back of his head!”

Jongin giggles, taking Sehun’s hand in his and leading them both over to the edge of the porch. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay like I said it would be.”

Sehun ends up wiggling his way into Minseok’s lap and Jongin happily plops down in Joonmyun’s lap. To Joonmyun, he feels kind of warm, and sometimes he has to wonder how strong Jongin is acting for all of them, but he pushes those thoughts aside just for a moment. He presses a kiss to Jongin’s head, whispering, “I love you both. We’ll make things right again.”

“Yeah you will!” Sehun shouts. “You’re gonna punch all the bad guys straight into space! And Minseok is gonna slice those beasts like birthday cake!”

Minseok smiles, laughing under his breath. Joonmyun notices the way he pulls Sehun closer to his chest. There’s no telling what awaits when they start looking for a cure for the geostigma, but this moment is enough for Joonmyun. Joonmyun tucks this moment in the corner of his heart and promises to protect his family no matter what. Minseok meets his gaze in a promise to do the same.


End file.
